empireofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Perillo
Tony Perillo is a fictional character in the vampire trilogy Blood Ties, Summer of Blood, Empire of Blood ''and makes a cameo appearance in ''Vampire Blood Moon. '' Tony grew up with his cousin Trey Hadisson and both were interested in making fast money. He was interested in being part of the Italian mafia. He knows that he could never be a Made Man because of his half African American heritage. Soon he met a witch named Tamara Wilson and while dating he and his cousin who was in another car saw a mysterious woman in white who seem more than human. Tamara introduces him to people into the occult and shortly he finds himself under surveillance from a dark stranger. While Tony and his cousin Trey was at a party he met a mysterious girl name Jodi Abella. Soon they begin to date and he finds out Alexandria Anderson he met at an occult meeting is Jodi’s school teacher. He eventually finds out they were vampires and Cagliostro winds up being his mentor. Tony and Jodi wind up in a passionate relationship. She seemed to be the best thing that ever happen to him, as she introduced him to classical music and art. Meanwhile dead bodies were popping up all over New Kensington city that turned out to be a 100 year old vampire from WWII. One of the victims was his promiscuous cheating ex-girlfriend. After being attacked by doppleganger of his girlfriend he was sent to the hospital. The doppleganger turned out to be an old classmate of Jodi’s seeking revenge who eventually kidnapped Jodi with help of her friends for ransom since her father owned a restaurant in New Kensington. During this time Tony was in transition from human to vampire after his eighteenth birthday. Once Tony became a vampire he was assigned by the ''Illuminati to stop Johann Dietrich Eckart who left a trail of bodies in New Kensington. Tony failed to stop him which led to dire consequences. Eventually Perillo with the help of the Illuminati put an end to Eckart. A year later Tony was offered a job from the Illuminati to find out whom the new vampire or vampires in the Pittsburgh area are who have left a trail of bodies and report back to his mentor. Instead of doing his job, he got distracted by a beautiful deadly blonde who and her family of serial killers took him on a rollercoaster that he will never forget. Soon Tony found himself on the wrong side of the law and he and his new girlfriend Christina Griffith suddenly gained a conscience after the Illuminati ''cause Griffith and the psyche of the person whose body she stole to merge. Tony and his new girlfriend were given an ultimatum, to get on the right side of human and ''Illuminati law or pay the price. After his girlfriend discovered her singing talent he moved to New York with her and soon found himself caught in a love triangle with her new music producer Victor Turner. Soon Tony found himself haunted by his past, nightmares ensnaring him like a strung out junkie as his life along with Christina’s continue to spiral out of control.